T'inquiète plus, t'inquiète plus
by Space2150
Summary: Kenny à des problèmes. Kyle x Kenny (oui j'aime pas faire les résumés)
1. confessions

Kenny était en cour, rien de plus banale, hein. Mais Kenny avait des examens, c'est pourquoi il était dans le pétrin. Ce garçon n'avait toujours pas commencé à réviser et bien évidement n'était pas parmi les meilleurs de sa classe. Il ne l'avait jamais été, de sa primaire jusqu'au lycée. Il ne semblait pas s'intéresser au cour non plus, en même temps c'est difficile quand on à devant soi Kyle Broflovski. Sans son bonnet. Sans rire pas mal de choses ont changées depuis la primaire... surtout physiquement. Cartman n'était plus gros mais musclé, il était d'ailleurs le plus grand des quatres. Et se portait plutôt bien avec sa petite amie Wendy. Stan avait grandi et avait troqué son bonnet pour un chapeau noir qui lui valais pas mal de filles. (C'est peu être aussi à cause de sa belle gueule.) Kenny quand à lui a fait tombé la capuche en début 3ème et enchaînait les conquêtes autant féminines que masculine. C'était le tombeur du lycée. Et le juif n'avait toujours pas de copine ni de copin. Il n'en avait pas et ça en étonnait plus d'un par ce qu'il avait ses tache de rousseur adorable sur ses joues, par ce que ses cheveux s'était adoucis avec le temps, il n'avait plus la chevelure aussi frisée qu'avant caché sous son gros bonnet mais ondulée d'une joli couleur rousse flamboyante. Et ces yeux bordel, avez vous vu ses yeux ? Des yeux vert pétillant pleins de vie... du moins c'est se que pensait Kenny.

La cloche sonne. C'était la fin des cours, les élèves se dirigèrent vers le bus, impatient de rentrer chez eux. Kyle demanda au blond de s'asseoir a coté de lui. Il acquiesça en s'affalant sur le siège, découragé. Le rouquin n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état.

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

-Pfff les examens, on est d'accord ça devrait pas exister hein ? On devrait plutôt nous implanter une puce avec toutes les connaissances déjà dans le cerveau...

-T'a raison ! s'exclama il en rigolant.

-Par ce que là j'suis vaiment dans la merde. J'ai absolument rien foutu surtout en math ça crain putin.

-Bah viens chez moi et je t'explique. C'est quoi que t'a pas compris ?

-Les deux dernier chapitres, ou peu être bien les 3... Où les 4...

-Tu viens ce soir ?

-Ça dérange pas tes vieux ?

-Non, puis t'façon ils sont pas trop là en ce moment, tu sais ma mère et ses guerres contre le monde entier tousa tousa...

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Alors les tarlouze ça fait des projets ? En même temps plus rien ne m'étonne dans cette ville il se passe tout et n'importe quoi.

-Vas te fait foutre gros cul.

Bien qu' Eric Cartman avait perdu ses bourrelet en trop se surnom restait comme un joli souvenir d'enfance.

-Sale juif.

Kyle se retourna et cet échange banal ne resta pas longtemps dans ses préoccupation. Il posa les yeux sur Kenny et détailla l'immortel du regard. Il était tout simplement beau pas seulement pour ses yeux bleu ni pour ses magnifique lèvres ni pour ses doux cheveux blond mais pour son âme. Son âme était belle. Il se levait tout les matins, allait au lycée, mourrait plusieurs fois par semaine et prenait quand même le temps de s'occuper de sa sœur et son frère. Il souriait souvent et se moquait de la mort. Certains étaient jaloux et lui apportaient pas mal d'emmerdes mais il avait ses amis sur qui conter et paradoxalement Cartman le protégeait beaucoup, oui.

Ils sortirent du bus et rentrèrent chez Kyle. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs blousons, chaussure et aussi du fameux chapeaux vert. Installés sur le grand lit super confortable de Kyle ils se mirent vite au travail.

-Alors tu vois il faut avant tout que tu apprenne par cœur les identités remarquables. Je te les écris là pour l'instant, on fait avec d'abord ok ? commença t'il en cherchant une pointe de compréhension dans le yeux de Kenny.

-Ouai ok. répondit il immédiatement motivé par ce nouveau prof.

Après une heure et demi d'explication Kyle concocta un petit contrôle et le laissa se débrouiller tout seul. Il avait réussi à contorsionner quatre séance en une heure et demi. Il était fière de lui mais aussi de son élève qui était loin d'être sot. Il était juste impossible de ce concentrer en cour. En y repensent c'est peu être normal quand on a une classe aussi incroyable que la notre pensa il Wendy et Cartman n'arrête pas les débats pour savoir si les camps de concentrations ont réellement existés. Butters essayant d'en placer une sans succès kenny qui n'arrêtait pas de mourir en cours de science. (Il faut dire que ces expériences valaient le détour.) Et Stan et Kyle qui n'arrêtaient pas d'en ragoûter :

-Oh mon Dieu, ils ont tué Kenny!

-Espèces d'enfoirés !

Revenons au présent. Le « professeur » se concentra sur son élève qui les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées tentait de résoudre les équations. Il avaient des mèches de cheveux qui lui retombaient devant les yeux. Kyle détailla son dos courbé sous son T-shirt se dessinait sa colonne vertébrale. Kyle se sentit rougir. Il se pencha sur le contrôle.

Pour Kenny Kyle était un super prof particulier. Premièrement par ce que ceux du bahut, à part finir le programme ils n'en avaient rien à foutre de savoir si vous aviez tout compris où non. Et sa famille était trop pauvre pour lui payer des cours particuliers. Et puis c'était Kyle quoi, le garçon qui le faisait sourire quand ça allait mal, le garçon qui vous regardait avec ses grands yeux vert, se genre de type qui parle avec son cœur et avec sincérité. C'était se genre de personne qui pouvait vous faire oublier le monde qui vous entoure rien qu'en vous racontant une jolie histoire. Ce genre de personne précieuse. Cette personne pour Kenny, c'était Kyle. Ne pouvant pas lui avouer il couchait à droite à gauche se qui lui valait sa réputation. Kenny en souffrait, enfin depuis le temps que ça durait il s'y était habitué.

-J'ai fini ! S'exclama t il fièrement

-Ok tu peu me passer mon portable s'il te plaît j'vais contabiliser les points ?

Le garçon chercha autour de lui.

-Il est sur la petite table.

Kenny s'étira le plus possible pour atteindre le téléphone. Le T-shirt suivi le mouvement laissant ainsi découvert son dos. Kyle y remarqua un bleu et une cicatrice. Intrigué il attendit que son camarade lui revienne à la verticale.

-Enlève ton T-shirt. Lui dit il d'un ton très sec.

-Quoi ?

-Enlève ton T-shirt. ses yeux vert regardait droit dans le fond de son âme, se genre de regard qui ferait peur à n'importequi.

-Hein ? Mais non, pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Kenny très gêné commençais à rosir.

Le regard de Kyle devenant insistant, Kenny tourna la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Mais il n' eu pas d'autre choix pour cacher ses joues maintenant rouge pivoine que de retirer son vêtement. Laissant alors place a un torse musclé entailler de multiples cicatrices et de bleu.

-Qui t'a fait ça ? S'énerva son ami

Kenny ne répondit pas et détourna simplement le regard.

-C'est la bande à Craig hein ? Ils t'ont toujours chercher des merdes ceux là ! Qui t'a fait ça Kenny dis moi s'il te plaît... Son ton était passer par la rage pour finir par la tristesse. Sa voix c'était cassé sur son dernier mot. Pour accompagner ses parole il rapprocha sa main de torce de Kyle jusqu' à ce que sa main le frôle.

-A... Att... Kenny incapable de rendre son cerveau opérationnel il perdait pied.

-Kenny, tu sais que je ne dirais jamais rien à personne. il avait pris fermement les mains de son ami dans les siennes et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-C'est mes parents... Il leva enfin le regard.

-Nom de dieu, j'savais pas de s'était aussi dure chez toi.

Il y eu un silence.

-Mes parents sont alcoolo et moi immortel alors ça fait deux raisons. il sourit. Ce n'était pas le même sourire que d'habitude. Celui-ci était cynique et froid. Kyle fut pris d'un élan et se retrouva contre Kenny enlacé.

-J'ai promis de veiller sur ma sœur et tu vois je.. je voudrait surtout pas faillir. il fini cette phrase en pleur en s'agrippant au rouquin comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il réprimait ces sanglot pourtant les larmes coulaient, il ne savait plus ou se mettre. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses cheveux collés à son visage. Son ami ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait l'aider vraiment. Alors il décida de l'écouter. Toute la nuit s'il le faut mais il volait que son ami ne se sente pas seul. Kenny lui dévoilait ses fossettes en souriant fébrilement. Cette nuit allait être très longue.


	2. altercation

Kyle aimait Kenny, il l'aimait comme on peux aimer un héro de bande dessiné. Il l'aimait comme on aime une vedette de cinéma, il l'aimait ccomme une fille aime un garçon. Et il se retrouvait avec lui et ses envies. Avec lui et Kenny, son kenny. Il se raprocha de lui, l'anlassant tout en passant une main sur son dos meurtri. Il attendit une réaction ou un rejetet mais le blond avait la tête définitivement enfoui dans le cou de son ami. Il tentait de retenir ces sanglots. Le rouquin le berça et le caressa jusqu'à ce qu' il daigne relever la tête et le regarder enfin. Il essuya ses larmes.

-Ils ne peuvents pas faire ça, ils n'ont pas le droit ! Dit ragesement Kyle

-C'est pas tout le temps comme ça et puis...

-Arrête, tu ment mal.

Kenny pris les mains de son ami.

-si je dit quoi que ce soit il vont me placer dans un foyer, et je ne veux pas laisser Karen...

Kyle le serra dans ces bras.

La cloche rettentit. Kenny se leva de sa chaise inconfortable au fond de la classe et alla dans les toilettes. Posa son sac à dos par terre et entra dans une cabine puis sortit, se lava les main et chercha son sac à dos du regard. Il l'avait pourtant posé là, il n'était pas fou ! Le blond sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches. Il sursauta et se retourna vivement. Le regard froid de Craig rencontra alors le sien.

-Tu fait quoi là ? cracha le blond

-n'est pas peur. Tenta l'autre

-Laisse moi tranquille Craig. Répondit il sechement

-Tu disais pas ça l'autre soir...

Pour accompagner sa parole d'un geste il passa sa main sous le sweet du blond qui rougi instantanément. Ravi de l'effet qu'il avait sur sa victime le brun glissa ses doitgs dans le caleçon de Kenny. Celui ci s'écarta et repoussa son bras violement.

-Arrête ça putin !

Il remarqua que son sac était sur les épaules de Craig.

-Rend moi mon sac.

Craig haussa un sourcil.

-On dit s'il te plait.

-Rend le moi bordel.

Le blond tenta de le lui arracher mais il fut contré par une main plus forte que lui qui l'imobilisa. Après quelques tentatives infuctueuse Craig le plaqua au mur.

-sois poli veux tu ?

Il le regardait avec un aire que Kenny ne pouvait pas supporter. Il se débatti puis abandona en se redant conte que s'était nutile. Il tourna donc les yeux et murmura un :

-S'il te pl...

-Quoi ?

Il grogna. Éxédé il fini par répéter un peu plus fort :

-S'il te plait

Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on le vois dans cette position de faiblaisse face à ce mec.

« Ce mec » le relacha donc. Non sans un petit rire, il lui tendit son sac


	3. affection

-Mec, regarde toi. T'a fait quoi hier soir? répéta Kyle

-J'avoue que t'a des putins de cernes. renchérit Stan

-Seriez vous mes deux mères lesbiennes adoptive ?

Le blond remit son casque orange sur ses oreilles. Il écoutait de la musique de vieux. Ho, vous savez, quand ses potes lui demande ce qu'il écoute il change rapidement et met souvent du rap. Mais la plupart du temps. Il écoute des chansons... de la musique qui tien au cœur, celle qu'on écoute du soir au matin sans s'en lasser, de la musique qui fait du bien. Pas de la bouillis de supermarché. De la musique qui remonte le morale et qui vous réchauffe. En ce moment c'est du Jacques Brel, une valse à mille temps. Soit dit en passant, selon lui Jacques Brel avait un rythme bien plus fou que n'importe quel rappeur. Quand il le regardait chanter, pris à fond dans sa tirade il restait subjugué. Tout ça pour dire qu'en ce moment il était au self avec ses potes. Au moins un endroit où il pouvait manger un repas entier.

-Kenny ! Hé, l'asocial j'te cause ! Putin, Kenny !

Cartman criait tellement fort que même un troupeau de vache serait passé inaperçue à côté de lui. Kenny remit calmement sa capuche, prit son plateau et parti. Ses amis surpris se turent. Même Cartman avait tiqué. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et grogna quelque chose comme:

-nanmaispff tarlouze...

À la fin des cours, dans le bus, Kyle n'insista pas pour que son ami dépréssif s'asoie à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas vu de visage plus triste que le sien. Ses traits pourtant souvent teintés d'un sourire narquois n'était aujour'hui que tristesse. Sous ses si jolies yeux bleu, des cernes se dessinaient. Et dans son cou... Attendez, dans son cou... un suçon était posé là, oui. Putin de merde. Le rouquin bouillonnait de colère. Il était jaloux bien sûr, mais il n'allait pas aller voir son pote en lui demandant avec qu'il avait couché hier soir. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait intensément le bus se stoppa. Et il vit le blond descendre lentement. Ni une ni deux il se mit à sa poursuite. Il sortit du bus en catastrophe et le suivit discrètement jusque chez lui. Il se planqua rapidement derrière un arbre et regarda son blond galéré à monter par la gouttière en s'aidant d'un muret. Il entra par la fenêtre de sa propre chambre et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec son sac sur les épaules, un couteau entre les dents. Kyle continua son petit jeu et suivi Kenny jusqu'à la plage. Le rouquin se sentait de plus en plus mal pour son ami. En route il s'était enfilé un sandwich qu'il avait volé dans une supérette. Il regarda autour de lui, enfonça sa capuche et s'assit sur un banc. Il était allé loin de chez lui pour ne croiser personne du lycée supposa il. Dommage... Il s'approcha du banc.

-Mec, si t'a besoin de bouffe ou de quoi que ce soit t'aurait dù me demander.

-Qu'est ce que tu fou là ? Ses yeux bleus accusateurs s'était posés sur lui

Le rouquin décida de jouer la carte de la sincérité.

-Je t'es suivi.

-Q... Quoi ? completement perdu il regardait partout autour de lui. Tu fais souvent ça, suivre des gens ?

-Non seulement les blonds qui ont des problèmes... et qui s'apelle Kenny.

-Ecoute, je sais pas ce que t'a vu mais...

-Je t'es vu entrer chez toi par la fenêtre de ta chambre ce qui signifie que tu ne peux plus rentrer chez toi et je t'ai aussi vu voler de la bouffe au super U ce qui veux dire que t'a plus de quoi bouffer non plus.

Kenny soupira.

-Explique moi, s'il te plait.

Kyle s'assit à côté de lui. Il prit la main de son ami qui rougit et se retira brusquement. Après un long silence il daigna ouvrir la bouche.

-Mon père... enfin, comment expliquer ? On s'est embrouillés et il avait bu. Il devient violent dans ces cas-là et... bon c'est parti en couille, il m'a frappé. Je me suis barré. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne me reverra plus jamais. J'ai pas vraiment dormis hier soir.

-Ça explique les cernes, mais pas le suçon.

Kenny se toucha le cou, il était maintenant rouge pivoine. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

-Ha heum j... je... c'est... ses paroles étaient devenues des sanglots il se grattait la tête et évitait le regard de Kyle.

-prend ton temps, respire. Le rassura le rouquin

-C'est Craig, je suis tombé sur lui, j'avais nulle part où aller et j'avais bu...

Il éclata en sanglot et répondit à l'étreinte que lui proposait son ami. Il se maudit intérieurement de parler aussi facilement. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache, il ne voulait que personne ne sache tout ça. Et en même temps il avait désespérément de quelqu'un pour en parler. Il aurait aimé aller voir un psy mais c'était trop cher pour lui.

-Je veux pas qu'on pense "ho regarde c'est le pauvre Kenny".

-Je ne pense pas ça de toi ! T'es courageu et tout sauf un pauvre gras ! C'est... C'est fou je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, il y a quelque chose en toi. T'est beau, tu es juste. Tu es toi.

Kenny releva la tête. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les yeux dans les yeux...

-C'est vraiment gay hein dit il dans un faux rire.

-Si Cartman nous voyait il dirait qu'on est des grosses tarlouzes.

Le blond ricana rapidement et plongea son regard dans celui de son rouquin. Se rapprocha, lentement et Kyle scella le baisé. C'était doux et sucré. C'était beau. Désesprérément beau. Ils se regardèrent, puis le silence se brisa.

-Je veux que ce moment dure toujours.


	4. consolation

-Je peux utiliser ta douche ?

-Vas y, vas y.

Kyle avait ramené Kenny chez lui. Il lui avait dit de rester le temps qu'il faudrait. Voir Kenny dans cet état lui était insupportable, il voulait que Craig souffre. Il voulait le tuer. Il s'assit sur son lit. Dans le silence un bruit vint le déranger. Non ce n'était pas un bruit... c'était une musique. Il tourna la tête face à la mélodie. Le portable de Kenny. Il prit l'objet délicatement dans ses mains. Mit le casque orange sur ses oreilles. C'était une vielle musique, Kenny écoutait réellement ça ? C'était doux et mignon. Ca l'appaisa aussitôt. Il regarda le titre « le sud » de Nino Ferrer. Wow ce type est mort non ? Il s'assit sur son balcon. En hauteur, avec ce son, il était bien. Soudin, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un retira le casque de la tête rousse. Les cheveux mouillés il dévisageait son ami. Avent qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le rouquin dit avec un aire adorable :

-J'adore ta musique ! il avait les yeux pétillants

-C'est vrai ? Demanda il surprit

-Ouai, je savais pas que t'écoutait ces trucs là.

Kenny s'assi sagement à côté de Kyle et remplassa le casque par un écouteur pour Kyle et un écouteur pour lui... Ils étaient aux anges.


End file.
